What's Love?
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Present for Shizu Kuwabara. Yukina tries to figure out what love is and then Kuwabara comes and tells her. What will she think? Fluff lies within! oneshot.


AN: This is a gift for ShizuKuwabara for her never-ending love for KuwaYuki and her never-ending friendship with me. I love you tons girl! Oh, check out her stuff! It's awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**What's Love?**

Yukina sat on the snow-covered hill overlooking the frozen lake. It was a cold day in Ningenkai but she felt none of it. The only place she felt cold was in the bottom of her heart. She sat reflecting how such a beautiful season could be represented so poorly by a race of people.

The Koorime. Sometimes, Yukina felt ashamed to be called one of them. She was born as one and taught as one. Such a cold people they were. Cold heart, cold lives. The climate of the land matched perfectly with the way they lived. Why did they hide and shield themselves from such joyous things? Why were they afraid of anything that might bring happiness into their lives? They forbid things that are normal to all others.

_Love_. The word struck a longing in Yukina's heart. She had grown up hearing that love was evil that it only brought pain and suffering like it had to her mother. But from what Yukina knew about her mother, her mother had been happy with her and her brother until the elders stepped in and tore her life apart.

_What is love?_ the ice maiden thought to herself. _What is this feeling that makes people feel warm like on a warm spring day?_ Spring. A season for new beginnings. Oh, how Yukina ached for spring to come again. She only wished it would come for her in her heart.

_Love._ Kazuma talked about it all the time and always declared his love for her. What is this emotion that causes people to want to give up their life to protect the one they love? To always want to stick by their side? To walk around hand-in-hand and then proceed to get married and have children? What was this emotion? Yukina lay her face on her knees and started weeping uncontrollably.

She stopped and looked up. _What if_ she thought, _what if what I've been feeling for Kazuma is love as well?_ _Maybe... just maybe..._ She thought it over. Everytime Kazuma had to leave on a dangerous mission, she felt sad. When all the guys were hurt, she always ran to Kazuma first to make sure he was all right. She knew she cared for him, but was it truly love?

Kuwabara stood off in the trees watching Yukina. How he loved her with all his heart. From the very first time he saw her he loved her. Maybe he had been too bold with her at first and scared her away. He has always felt bad for her. There she was, exposed to love and all the good things of life yet never really knowing what they were because she had never experienced them before. And there she sat, all alone.

He got up and went over to her and sat next to her. Putting his arm around her, he asked, "What's the matter, Yukina, love?"

Yukina looked up into his eyes grateful that he had come over to be with her. "I don't know Kazuma. I think I love you but I don't know what love is." Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned her head against him and began sobbing.

Kuwabara held her close to his side. "Shh..." he whispered as he stroked her hair. "It's all right." He stopped and asked, "May I tell you what I believe love is?"

Yukina looked up at him trust and hope shining in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

Kuwabara started, "Love is never wanting to leave a person's side. Love is always there in the weak times. Love wants to take the pain away from someone and experiencing it yourself. Love is caring, patient and kind. Love is watchful, and protective. Love is feeling everything the other does. Love wants to listen. Love is helping. Love... is love. And I love you with my whole heart Yukina."

Yukina looked out over the frozen lake. "Kazuma?"

"Yes?"

"Does love ever abandon or hurt?"

Kuwabara remained quiet for a moment. "Love abandons when someone never truly loved in the first place. Love hurts when you see the person you love hurt. Love also hurts when a person is jealous and wants to stop it."

Yukina looked solemn for a moment. "Just like what they did to my mother."

Kuwabara nodded. "That's exactly what they did to your mother."

Yukina thought for a moment. _It's exactly what I thought love was. And Kuwabara does all that for me and more. Is this how I feel for him? Yes. I think it is._

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

Kuwabara turned to her. "What is it?"

Yukina smiled. "Nothings wrong. But... Can I do something to you?"

Kuwabara's curiosity was pricked. "What's that?"

Yukina leaned over and kissed Kuwabara on the cheek. Giggling, she said to a blushing Kuwabara, "That. I love you, Kazuma Kuwabara, Warrior of Love."

A crimson-faced Kuwabara looked at her and whispered, "And I've loved you since I first saw you." And very carefully, he leaned towards Yukina and kissed her softly on the lips.

Yukina had never been kissed before and when Kuwabara kissed her, she felt like she was floating on clouds. It felt sweet to her and she didn't want to feeling to end. Gently, they pulled back and Yukina snuggled next to Kuwabara who was still blushing like mad.

"Will you love me forever, Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"Always and forever, my love."

* * *

There you go Shizu! I hope you liked it! -huggles- 


End file.
